Dr Hatake at your service! Kakashi one-shot
by Hatake Yuko
Summary: Yuko is going to her doctor to get a vaccine for hay fever. Her doctor is the very attractive Hatake Kakashi. So what happens when she's lying on the examining table? KakashixOC


**A/N: This one-shot contains describing and massive lemon. Don't like, don't read :)**

* * *

The young woman at 22 was sitting in the waiting room at the health Centre. She was there to get her first vaccine against hay fever by her sexy good looking doctor, Hatake Kakashi. She is having a huge crush on him and has had that for some time now. He has been her doctor for almost one and a half year and the last four times she has consulted him, he has been a bit flirtatious. Or was it just her imagination? She did try and flirt back a bit, but she isn't the best at it. Should she try and turn up the flirting just a bit? Yeah, she would go with that.

The young woman looked around in the waiting room and wondered why she was the only one there. Even the secretary wasn't there. She had to announce her arrival at the sign in screen at the entrance of the health Centre. Maybe it's because it's Saturday that she was the only one there?

"Tohiro Yuko."

The young woman looked up at her doctor as she heard his low, dark and sexy voice call out her name. A shiver was sent down her spine as she saw the hot young silver haired doctor standing in the doorway to the waiting room. There's just something absolutely sexy about a man wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Follow me please." The doctor said and walked back to his office, the young woman following behind him and admiring him already. Though she was wondering why he always wore that medical mask. Was he afraid to get infected by his patients? Or could there be another reason?

She sat down on the chair in front of the desk as the doctor closed the door behind him. He walked over to his seat on the other side of the desk, looking through his papers.

"I believe you're here to get your first vaccine against hay fever, am I right Miss. Tohiro?" The doctor asked and looked at his outermost beautiful and attractive patient. Her beautiful pink silky hair, her dark emerald green eyes, perfect round filled Rosa colored lips, flawless skin, hourglass body figure and slim body was making him have to do his best not to caress her in an inappropriate way. He wouldn't do that if she didn't felt the same for him as he did for her. He had been a bit flirtatious the last four times she had been consulting him, but he didn't receive any flirting back. He would give it one last shot though.

"Yes I am. And I'm actually a bit nervous. I'm not that good with needles." The young woman, named Yuko, said and smiled sheepishly.

The doctor, named Kakashi, chuckled low and got up from his chair. "I see. Take off your cardigan and lie down on the examining table while I prepare the vaccine."

Yuko nodded and got up from the chair as Kakashi walked inside the room next to the office to prepare the vaccine. She took a deep breath, took off her cardigan and put it on the chair. She was wearing a top, which happened to have a bit cleavage. She laid down on the examining table and waited for her doctor to get back with the vaccine.

Kakashi sat down on his office chair and rolled over to the examining table, smiling at Yuko from behind his medical mask.

"Are you ready for the vaccine?"

"N-not really." Yuko said as she looked at the hypodermic needle and already began to feel dizzy, feeling the blood leaving her head.

"You look a bit pale. Just take a deep breath and look away. I'll tell you when I'm going to inject the vaccine, okay?"

"Okay." Yuko said and turned her head away and took a deep, deep breath.

Kakashi cleaned the little area on her arm where he had to inject the vaccine and moved the needle to her skin. "I'm going to inject it now." With that said, Kakashi injected the vaccine into his patient's arm.

Yuko winced as she felt the needle puncture her skin, injecting the vaccine for her hay fever.

Kakashi pulled out the needle and put a plaster over the tiny little puncture wound. "There you go Miss Tohiro."

"Thank you Dr. Hatake." Yuko said as she slowly got off the examining table and walked over to the chair to put on her cardigan again, but she felt dizzy and felt her legs collapse underneath her. She waited for impact with the floor, but it never happened. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms around her, pressing her against a firm toned chest. She turned her head slightly and saw that Kakashi had caught her. A blush was slowly sneaking up on her cheeks.

Kakashi picked her up bridal style and put her down on the examining table again. "Maybe you should relax for a few minutes before you move."

"Yeah. Maybe that's a good idea."

Kakashi smiled at his patient from behind his medical mask. "Do you want something to drink? I can get you some water if you like."

"Yes please. That would be great."

Kakashi nodded and left his office to get some water for his dizzy patient.

Yuko looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was a bit frustrated of why her doctor hadn't been flirtatious like the last four times. Maybe it just was her imagination after all? After daydreaming about her doctor for so long, her mind had obviously decided to pull a prank on her, making her imagine that her hot doctor was flirting with her.

She looked over at the door as she saw Kakashi came back. He walked over to his patient and reached her the glass of water.

"Here you go Miss. Tohiro."

Yuko slowly slipped up on her left elbow, took the glass with water and drank it. She gave the glass to her doctor again and laid back down and placed her right arm over her eyes as she was still feeling dizzy.

"You still look a little pale. Do you need more water?" He asked as he sat back down on his office chair. "Or maybe something else?"

Yuko felt her face blush ten shades of red as she felt her doctor's warm breath against her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she heard him whisper in her ear in a low seductive voice.

"Uhm uh I-I don't know." She stuttered, barely audible as she tried to control the butterflies in her stomach that would want to fly down lower.

"Are you sure Miss. Tohiro? You seem a bit tense and red." Kakashi said and placed a hand on his patient's forehead to feel her temperature.

"Miss. Tohiro, are you having a fever?" He asked in the same low seducing whisper as before.

Yuko was sure of it now. Her doctor was definitely flirting with her, so now was her chance to flirt back.

"I don't know doctor. Maybe you should check if I'm getting sick." Yuko said and bit her bottom lip slightly seducing.

Kakashi noticed his patient biting her lip in a seducing manner and smirked behind his medical mask. He had received the sign. She was flirting back.

"You're right. Maybe I should. I'll come with a diagnosis." He said and rolled over to his desk and took a thermometer. He rolled back and looked at his beautiful patient. "Open your mouth Miss. Tohiro."

Yuko opened her mouth and let her doctor put the thermometer in her mouth. She was still a bit red in her face from her blushing, so the temperature got a bit high.

Kakashi took it out of her mouth after two minutes and looked at it. "Seems like you have a slight fever Miss. Tohiro. Your temperature is at 37,8 degrees Celsius. Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked in a seducing voice.

"It does hurt a bit here." Yuko said and pointed at where her heart is located.

Kakashi smirked once again behind his medical mask once he saw where his flirting patient was pointing. "Let me listen to your heart and see if its rhythm is wrong." He said as he put on the stethoscope and placed it under his patient's breast, letting his hand slightly touch it on purpose.

Yuko began blushing again as she felt her doctor's hand touching her breast while he listened to her heart beats rhythm, which was getting faster.

"Your heart is beating a little fast Miss. Tohiro." Kakashi said and removed the stethoscope again and placed it back around his neck. "Tell me, does it feel warm or anything anywhere else besides your forehead?" He asked in a deep voice.

Once again a shiver was sent down Yuko's spine when she heard her doctor's deep voice. It was so sexy to her and was turning her on.

"I was feeling butterflies in my stomach a little while ago, but now they have moved to somewhere else. They have moved down." Yuko said and licked her bottom lip a bit, biting it seductively afterwards and looked at her doctor.

Kakashi glanced down his patient's body and knew what she was talking about when she said the butterflies had moved down. "How does it feel where the butterflies are at now?" He asked as he glanced back at his patient's face, seeing she was biting her lip seducing at him again.

"It feels warm, tickling and wet." Yuko said in a seducing way and rubbed her thighs against each other seductively.

Kakashi's smirked widened behind his medical mask. "I can inform you Miss. Tohiro that I've come to a diagnosis." He said and took off the stethoscope and placed it on his desk.

"What is the diagnosis doctor? Is it something bad?"

"It depends if it doesn't get treated right away. You're suffering from lackius sexius." He said, obviously making up the disease and made it sound serious.

Yuko gasped slightly, playing along with the act. "Lackius sexius? How do I cure that? Can you help me doctor?" She asked and bit her lip again

"Don't worry Miss. Tohiro. I can help you. I'm a doctor after all." Kakashi whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine and making her shudder slightly.

Yuko looked at her doctor and panted slightly from the shudder. "Please help me doctor. I don't think I can cure this disease on my own. Will you please help me?" She asked and gave him a playful look.

Kakashi was putting on a pair of rubber gloves as his needing patient practically begged him to have sex with her. "Don't worry Miss. Tohiro. I'll help you get over this disease. And we start out with that I examine your vagina. I need you to take off your pants and panties." He said and rolled down to her feet on his office chair.

"Can you please do it doctor? I still feel a bit dizzy from receiving the vaccine and having a slight fever." Yuko asked in a playful seducing tone, wanting her sexy doctor to take the lead.

"Of course Miss. Tohiro." Kakashi said and began to unbutton his patient's pants very slowly to tease her a bit, wanting to see how she would react if he teased her.

Yuko felt warm in her vagina and the butterflies came back to her stomach as her doctor was obviously teasing her. "Please doctor. Don't tease me. I can feel the disease getting worse by your teasing and it's painful."

"Don't worry. I will help you cure your disease no matter how bad it is." Kakashi said and finally got off her pants and panties, kissing her left shin through his medical mask as he got them off. He bend his patient's knees and couldn't help it but stare at his beautiful, needing patient's delicious flower. It looked so tight and delicate and he could just imagine how it would be to shove his member inside of her.

Yuko was blushing fifty shades of red as she could just imagine and feel how her seducing doctor was staring at her vagina. She uttered a gasp and bit her lip as she felt her doctor tracing a finger over her vagina.

"It seems like I don't need to lubricate my fingers before examining you. You're already so wet that it's slightly flowing out of you. Seems like we have a bad case of lackius sexius." Kakashi said and had a playful and lustful smirk on his lips behind his medical mask. "I should start the treatment now before it gets worse."

"Yes you should doctor. I don't know how much longer I will la-…" Yuko was cut off as she felt one of her doctor's digits inside her vagina, making her gasp and moan in the back of her throat.

Kakashi moved his finger around inside of Yuko's vagina as if he was making an actual examination of her vagina. He began to feel a bulge form against his pants as he was actually fingering his very wet patient.

Yuko closed her eyes and bit her lip to hold back the moans that wanted to leave her mouth to let her doctor know how much she was enjoying his treatment against her fake disease, but a single moan escaped her lips as she felt her doctor's finger massage and rub against her g-spot inside her vagina.

"I will now continue to the next step of the treatment." Kakashi said as he lowered his face down between his aroused patient's legs. He removed his medical mask, tossed it away and kissed her sweet vagina, sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. He glanced up at her as he seemed to notice her shudder from the little jolt of pleasure and smirked. He added a second finger inside of her and kept rubbing and massaging her g-spot as he began to lick her clit in a teasing way.

Yuko squirmed underneath her doctor as she felt him lick her clit and she couldn't keep her moans back anymore at the intense pleasure she was feeling and liking.

"Aah~ Yes! R-right there doctor~ Ahh~" Yuko moaned out and clutched slightly to the examining table.

Kakashi smirked at his patient's respond and felt the bulge in his pants harden even more. The way she was moaning in pleasure and would address him as doctor and not his name was a huge turn on for him.

"Right here?" Kakashi asked and stopped licking his patient and just rubbed her g-spot. "Or here?" He stopped rubbing her g-spot and licked her clit again, glancing up at her to see her reaction.

Yuko curled her toes and moaned in pleasure at the slight teasing she received from her doctor. "B-both places doctor~ Aahh~ It feels so good~!" She moaned out and arched her back slightly as she felt a tight knot in her stomach at the same time she felt hotter in her vagina.

Kakashi smirked yet again at his hot patient's reaction to his treatment and continued to rub her g-spot and lick her clit.

Yuko felt the tight knot in her stomach get tighter and tighter as her sexy doctor was teasing her to the point where she almost couldn't take it anymore, sending her into a state where she couldn't feel anything else than pure pleasure and bliss.

"D-doctor~ I-I can't take it much longer~ Aaahhh~!" Yuko said while moaning, clutching to the examining table and curling her toes as she felt close to cumming.

"Miss. Tohiro, it is very important that you hold on till I'm done with the treatment. Just let it out." Kakashi said, breathing against his lovely patient's sensitive clit, sending shivers through her body. He proceeded what he was doing, rubbing her g-spot, feeling her walls closing in on his fingers and licked her clit, but began sucking on it as well.

"Aahh~! Oh my god~!" This was too much for her. Yuko arched her back and pressed her head down in the examining table at the very intense pleasure, and it was just getting more and more intense as she reached her climax. "Doctor~!" She moaned out loud as the tight knot in her stomach released and she came.

Kakashi smirked and pulled out his two fingers from inside her vagina and looked at them, all lubricated in his patient's cum.

Yuko panted from the release and relaxed, letting go of the examining table, un-curled her toes and looked down at her doctor, watching him lick off her cum from his glove covered fingers. She realized that she could see his face and took a good look at him. He was even more hot and good looking than she had ever dared dreaming off. He had a handsome jaw line, a straight nose, his lips looked soft and delicious and he just looked outermost sexy. Like a god.

"Mmm~ You taste really good." Kakashi said as he licked his fingers clean and looked at his delicious patient with a smirk. He leaned back down to her vagina and lapped up the juice that flowed out of her and swallowed it. He even stuck his tongue inside of her vagina to lap up the cum, not wanting to miss a single drop of it.

Yuko moaned again as she felt her god of a doctor's tongue on and inside her vagina. His tongue just felt so good as he massaged it against her tightened walls to lap up all of her cum.

Kakashi pulled back as he had lapped up all of his patient's cum, not missing a drop. He rolled back up to her head and looked at her. "That was just one part of the treatment Miss. Tohiro. I'll proceed to part two now." He said and stood up.

Yuko was still panting slightly from her release and nodded understanding. Her eyes trailed down her sexy doctor's body and noticed the big bulge in his pants. A slight smirk formed on her lips and she slowly sat up on the examining table. "But doctor. It looks like you'll be needing a little treatment too."

Kakashi looked down at himself. He had almost forgotten about that bulge as he was having fun pleasuring his patient.

Yuko got off the examining table and pushed her doctor back on his office chair and got down on her knees. She unbuttoned and unzipped her doctor's pants and pulled a bit down in both his pants and boxers, revealing his huge erected member.

Kakashi smirked as he saw the blush on his patient's cheeks when she saw his erection. "You don't have to give me a treatment. You're the patient after all."

"Oh, but I don't mind giving you a treatment doctor. Besides, it looks like you need it." Yuko said and stroke her doctor's shaft with a finger, earning a groan from him and which made her smirk. She grabbed firmly around her doctor's erect member and slowly took it in her mouth.

Kakashi closed his eyes and groaned low in the back of his throat. Even though his naughty patient had just put him in her mouth, he had a feeling this was going to be good.

Yuko slowly began to move her head up and down, giving her doctor a blow job. She moved her head a bit faster and moved her hand as well, giving him a hand job while giving him a blow job.

"Oh wow that feels good!" Kakashi said and placed his hand on his patient's head, making her move her head a bit further down to take in more of him.

Yuko smirked on the inside at her doctor's response and moved her head further down on him, twirling her tongue around his shaft and deep throated him.

Kakashi threw his head backwards in pleasure and groaned. This was just too good.

Yuko moved her head and hand faster, increasing the pleasure she was giving her doctor and his groans was confirming that he enjoying it.

Soon enough, Kakashi let out a loud moan as he came into his patient's mouth, filling her mouth with his cum. He tilted his head back up and looked down at her as she swallowed his cum. "Damn that was good."

Yuko looked up at her doctor after swallowing his cum. "I'm glad you liked the treatment doctor." She looked back down and noticed he was still having an erection. "My, my. How can you still be hard after that?"

Kakashi smirked. "Because I'm not done with your treatment yet, remember?" He said as he pulled his patient up from the floor and lifted her onto his lap, placing her with her vagina on his member, but it wasn't inside of her.

Yuko gasped as she was suddenly sitting on her doctor's lap, feeling his erect member against her vagina. It turned her on. "What is the next step of the treatment doctor?"

"You'll see Miss. Tohiro. You'll see." Kakashi said and began kissing his patients neck. It didn't take him long to find her soft spot as he got confirmed by hearing her moan. He began kissing further down, but stopped as he reached the brim of her top. "Now this is in the way." He said and tugged in her top.

"Then let's take it off~" Yuko said and slowly took off her top to tease her horny doctor, but obviously she was too slow and he pulled it off of her, and her bra, himself and tossed them somewhere unimportant in his office.

Kakashi looked at his patient's breasts and a smirk formed on his lips. "Those big breasts looks lovely." He said and groped them.

Yuko gasped as her doctor groped her breasts. "Well thank you doctor." She began to moan as her doctor was squeezing her nipples between his fingers, making them go hard.

"Like that, I see. Then what about this?" He asked and began sucking on a hard nipple while licking it.

Yuko tilted her head backwards and tangled her fingers into her doctor's hair as he sucked and licked her hard nipple. It sent waves of pleasure through her body and turned her wet once again. "Mmh~" She moaned out.

Kakashi smirked and glanced up at his patient's pleasure filled face. Seeing his patient in bliss and enjoying what he did to her, turned him on even more. He couldn't hold back any longer as she moaned once again when he bit her nipple gently. He grabbed under her butt, lifted her a bit and put her down again over his member, groaning as he entered her sweet tight vagina.

Yuko moved her head back forwards and rested it on her doctor's shoulder as she felt his huge member inside of her, making a great pleasure shoot through her body.

"You have to move." Kakashi whispered seducing into his patient's ear.

Yuko nodded and slowly began to move herself up and down, riding her doctor and moaning at the pleasure she received from feeling his huge member rub against her walls. "Oh god~ You're so big doctor Hatake~" She moaned out while moving.

"Mmh~ And you're so tight Miss. Tohiro." Kakashi said as he grabbed her hips and helped her to move faster.

Yuko tugged lightly in her doctor's hair and moaned. Who would have thought that some flirting would have turned into this? Yuko didn't, and it wasn't her intention from the beginning for it to end up like this, but she sure didn't regret it. She enjoyed every second of it.

The pace eventually got teasing to Kakashi and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed under his patient's thighs and got up from the office chair. He put her down on his desk and began moving faster into her.

"Aah~ Oh god doctor~" Yuko moaned and held on to him as he thrusted into her. She began to feel her doctor sweat through his clothes, so she moved her hands up to his neck and began to take off his clothes. First she took off his white coat and then his vest, tie and shirt. She took a good look at his chest, abs and biceps. His muscles were toned perfectly and he looked like a god even more.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi whispered in his sexy patient's ear as he thrusted her deep, earning a moan from her.

"Y-yes I do~" She moaned out and traced his abs, making him utter a low groan at her touch.

"Can you be a good girl and slip down my pants and boxers?" He asked and nibbled on her ear lope while massaging her breasts.

Yuko responded by moaning at her doctor's actions and slipped down his pants and boxers as far as she could reach. She rested her head on his shoulder and moaned in pleasure.

Kakashi stopped moving for a moment, but only to kick his pants and boxers away. He then continued to thrust his patient, who he was now seeing as his lover. He lifted her head from his shoulder and linked his lips with hers, kissing her with deep passion and love.

Yuko got surprised that her doctor suddenly kissed her. She sure didn't think he would do that, but once she felt the love and passion in his kiss, she immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi pulled from the kiss, but pushed his lover down on the desk, so she was lying down. He crawled on top of her and turned back to kissing her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and explored every inch and corner of it as he kept thrusting her, hitting her g-spot.

Yuko moaned into the hot kiss and wrapped her legs around her doctor's waist, who she now saw as her lover.

"God you're so good." He mumbled into the kiss and thrusted her hard and deep, hitting her g-spot.

"Aah~ Oh god yes~! Right there doctor~" She moaned out in pleasure and arched in her back.

"You mean right here?" Kakashi whispered in her ear and thrusted hard into her g-spot again, earning a loud moan from her as a respond.

"Y-yes~!" Yuko moaned out and clutched to the edge of the table.

Kakashi sat up on his knees and lifted one of his lover's legs over his shoulder. He shuddered as she tightened around his member. "Fuck! You just got tighter!" He said and thrusted her hard.

Yuko moaned loud as she could feel her lover's member more now. It felt so good. She was in a state of complete pleasure and bliss as she felt how he was thrusting into her, making her feel good.

Kakashi pulled out of her and got off the desk. He pulled Yuko off as well, turned her around 180 degrees and made her bend over the desk. He moved the head of his member around the opening of her vagina in a teasing way. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Do you want it?"

"Y-yes~! I want it so badly~ I want you so badly doctor~"

He smirked and licked her neck. "That's what I want to hear." He said and thrusted deep into her, making her moan loud and arch in her back.

Yuko held on to the desk as Kakashi was thrusting hard and deep into her. She moaned louder as she felt that he began rubbing her clit while thrusting into her g-spot. "Aahh~ Yes~ Yes~! Doctor~!"

"What's my name?" Kakashi whispered in her ear in a seducing low voice.

"H-Hatake~"

"My full name."

"H-Hatake Kakashi~" Yuko moaned out and arched in her back.

"Good girl." Kakashi said and rubbed her clit more roughly as he thrusted her faster and harder, making himself groan and feeling closer to his climax.

"Oh god~! I can't take it much more~" Yuko moaned as she felt close to cumming once again from how Kakashi repeatedly hit her g-spot with his huge member and rubbed her clit with a finger. "Kakashi~!" She moaned out loud as she came once again.

Kakashi groaned as he felt her walls tighten in on his member. "Oh shit you're tight now! I can't-…" He was cut off when the pleasure got too much for him and he came inside of her, filling up her sweet vagina with his hot cum. He panted heavily and sat down on his office chair again, pulling Yuko with him and placed her on his lap so she was facing him.

Yuko was panting heavy from the release and all the moaning. She could feel their mixed juices flow out of her and onto Kakashi's lap. "A-am I cured now doctor?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure Miss. Tohiro. You would have to consult me at least once a week, so I recommend you come back next Saturday." Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Or you could come to my place and consult me there? You can bring the instruments you need if you're going to examine me again." Yuko said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A smirk formed on Kakashi's lips. "Deal." He said and pulled Yuko closer, just to link his lips with hers again to kiss her, but kept her a few inches from his lips. "But from now on, call me your lover."

"Okay. I will, lover. You call me lover too."

Kakashi smirked and pressed his lips against Yuko's kissing her in a deeply, passionately and loving way.


End file.
